


Wanda is alive!

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Marvel (Mostly X-men and Young Avengers tbh) stuff [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Is Alive, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Family Feels, Gen, the Maximoff twins are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Turns out, when the government tells you your Omega-Level mutant twin is dead, that generally isn't the case





	Wanda is alive!

“I used to have a twin you know,” Pietro said as they made their way out with Erik. “She was weird, I’m fast, we were a great team…” Pietro smiled sadly and shook his head as he lead them out. “Wanda was insane, powerful, but she loved me and our younger sister.”

“Insane?” Erik frowned.

“Totally, she… Her abilities are kinda all over the place, the best way I can put it is magical reality warper, funny you kinda look like her, anyway…” He trailed off, practically freezing in place. “Sis?” he looked around frantically then sped off, the voice getting louder. There was no way she was… She was….

“Pietro!” Wanda exclaimed and Pietro froze. The only one who called him his non-americanized name were family members.

“Wanda? Wanda!” he approached another cell, looking around desperately. Suddenly, the metal door was destroyed and Pietro turned to see Erik and the other three. “Guys! Sorry I heard-”

“Pietro!” Wanda hugged him and the white-haired male hugged her back, trembling. “Oh my God you’re here…”

“Wanda… You’re alive I…”  Pietro sniffed and Wanda glanced at the group, before nodding to them and focusing on teleporting them out.

“Pietro… How is mother? Our sister?”” Wanda asked, running a hand through her thick auburn hair.

“They’re good, mom… She and I…” Pietro hesitated. “We didn’t take your ‘death’ well when they told us you died two years ago…” Wanda nodded and gently ran a hand over his cheek.

“You've grown, short stack,” she joked. Wanda then looked over at the group. “I am Wanda Maximoff, once known as the Scarlet Witch, Pietro is my twin. I apologize if you were doing something important, I sended him and, well, I need to get out.”

“Pietro?” Erik frowned, then his eyes widened as the names registered.

“I generally use my Americanized name outside of the family,” he shrugged and looked away. “Helps with thievery when they don’t know your real name.”

“You’re such an idiot but your my idiot,” Wanda snorted and turned to Charles and smiled. “Reach out to use whenever needed, Pietro? We’re going home.”

“Yes sis,” Pietro grinned and with a snap, they were gone in a whirls of red magic.

-

“Sis!” their younger sister squealed and hugged her sister. Their mother cried and hugged both of them, crying hysterically. Petro smiled and hugged them all tightly. Hid family was together again, they were all under one roof.

“Come, come I’ll make your favorite,” their mother said and ushered them to the kitchen. Wanda blinked in surprise but followed and smiled. Their mother… It was amazing to be home. She blinked and glanced around before shaking her head and joining her family.

“What happened? I… we were told you died,” Pietro said surprisingly softly.

“I was captured by the government, they didn’t trust my abilities so they decided to see if they could turn me into a weapon. When they didn’t work they decided to imrprison me and keep me confined to a room that didn’t allow my powers to work.” Their mother nodded and hugged her again.

“I’m so glad you’re alive my darling daughter.”

-

“Where’s Charles?” Wanda frowned after she and Pietro helped save everyone.

“He was taken,” Hanked explained as Kurt looked around.

“Where’s my brother?”

“Pretty sure we got everyone,” Pietro glanced wearily at Wanda.

“Alex would have been closests to the blast.” That made the twins freeze and Pietro zoomed off, bringing back a body. Scott froze but Wanda kneeled down and took a shaky breath, closing her eyes as her red magic-esque powers came to fruition, and placed them on Alex’s body. After several minutes, Wanda fainted and Alex gave out a small gasped and shakily sat up with the assistance of Pietro.

“Hey there, it’s fine,” Pietro smiled, glancing at Wanda but, since she was breathing, decided she was fine for now. Scott ran over to his younger brother and hugged him tightly.

“You’re okay, you’re alive…” Scott breathed. Pretty much everyone was gaping at the scene and Pietro, for his part, looked unsurised.

“Get sis inside for me?” He asked the group.

-

“Pietro!” Wanda screamed as her twin crumbled to the ground. Suddenly, her powers burst out as she raced over and clung to him, trembling in her anger. “You,” she growled and glared at Apocalypse. “You did this!”

The magic burst out and what anyone saw red… And heard the loudest, most pain-induced scream any of them had ever heard. It was _deafening._

-

So… Apocalypse. That was a thing. Charles was now also completely bald.  Everyone was fine, Wanda healed everyone she could, she also reassured them Apocalypse woudln’t be coming back. Good times.

“Pietro Erik Maximoff what the actual fuck?” Pietro winced.

“Sis calm down what is it?” he sped over.

“I thought you told dad!”

“I thought you did?” Many glanced over at a very scared and shrinking back Pietro being yelled at by his twin sister.

“Pietro,” Wanda growled. “I swear to fucking shit!”

“Hey why don’t we tell him together then? I think he and Charles are done ‘reconnecting’.” Pietro grinned and sped off.

_“Hey come on Billy!”_

Wanda blinked and turned, only to smile as she felt a girl with silver-blue skin as white hair run right through her. A boy with brown hair was panting as he raced after her and another boy sped past them at super speed.

_“Aunt Wanda is waiting!”_

_“Jesus… Slow down I don’t have super speed like my twin!”_

“Wanda?” Pietro looked back at his sister and she blinked and followed after him, a small smile on his face.


End file.
